Oh, Spendy, Spendy
by SquishyCool
Summary: Carly has to confront a friend over something extremely unexpected. New ship I've proclaimed Spendy!


**A/N: **This came out of nowhere, really. But it's a little ship that intrigues me... Spencer/Wendy. I have dubbed it SPENDY! :] Hence the title of this. There's also implied Spam in this, since I can't resist. Ever.

* * *

**Oh, Spendy, Spendy**

Sam watched as Carly approached her at their lockers, looking as if she hadn't gotten much, if any, sleep the night before. Once the brunette opened her locker and acted as if Sam wasn't even there, she got curious. Her best friend still hadn't elaborated on the mysterious text last night that she'd sent around midnight that said only, "_what is so appealing about my brother???"_

Of course, being the sarcastic best friend that she was, Sam had replied with a long list, only some of which was actually made up, including things like "_his hair, his eyes, his laugh, his art, his jokes, his height, the way his voice sounds, those looks he gives me…_"

She hadn't received another text from Carly until about an hour later, which said, "_what kinda girl would get close to me just to get to my brother??"_

Sam had decided not to reply to this, however…

But now she was curious. Besides, hadn't _Wendy_ been over last night, studying with Carly?

"Carls… what's wrong? You look terrible," Sam greeted her, shutting her own locker door as Carly rifled through hers.

She acted as though she hadn't heard her, and Sam was about to repeat herself, when she finally turned towards the blonde and replied, "I didn't sleep really at all last night… Wendy kept texting me and calling me and I kept trying to ignore them all and… it-it was just a really hectic night."

"What… what happened?"

Carly looked down for a moment, looking thoughtful as she seemed to reminisce on the night, but then looked back at Sam with the same expression. "I caught Wendy… with Spencer…"

It still didn't click with Sam. "Caught… doing what?"

"On his lap."

A quirked eyebrow. "Wh… Wendy? And… Spencer?"

A nod. "On the couch… I was gone for twenty minutes… I-I came back and… she was on his lap, giggling… he was running his hands through her hair and-and giving her that _gross_ smile he always gives to girls he's trying to date."

Sam stared at Carly with wide eyes, her jaw practically on the floor now. She had no words to say at this point.

"They jumped apart, trying-trying to act like they weren't _doing_ anything," Carly continued, shaking her head at the memory. "Then Wendy just… left, and Spencer kinda… told me there was still lasagna in the fridge… then he went to bed…"

Sam continued to gape, finally finding her voice after a few moments of blank stares from Carly. "Spencer and… Wendy?"

Carly nodded tentatively. "Yeah. I… think I'm gonna go talk to her at lunch…"

Carly spent the rest of first, second, and third period thinking over what she would say to Wendy. Should she forgive her, since it seemed like Spencer was a total girl magnet as it is? Or should she forbid her from coming near their apartment ever again? And what would Spencer say? He couldn't hide in his room forever.

Once lunch time rolled around, she still didn't have a speech in her head that sounded right. But as soon as she entered the hallway, she spotted Wendy. When Wendy spotted her, her eyes grew wider and she quickly turned around and went in the opposite direction, obviously intending on taking a detour to avoid Carly completely. She'd tried to apologize on the phone the night before, but Carly had ignored her calls and texts, and she didn't want to try to explain anything else today…

"Wendy! WENDY!" Carly called after her, increasing her walking pace to try to catch up with the redhead.

Wendy sighed in defeat and stopped at the corner, turning around and facing Carly. "Yeah?"

Carly stopped, catching her breath for a moment. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Um… Listen, Wendy… you can't uh, you can't come over anymore… 'Kay?"

Wendy averted her eyes downward, avoiding Carly's unsure gaze. "Sure… alright."

Carly nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll-I'll see you later."

The girls parted and went their separate ways, Carly feeling as if a huge weight had just been lifted off her chest. Now that _that_ was over…

It took until 8 p.m. that night for Wendy to text Carly.

_i 4got my chem notes at ur house 4 our test 2moro. cn i cum get them l8r?_

**end…?**


End file.
